comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teresa Aquila (Earth-5875)
Corporal Teresa Aquila (service number: 13242-20620-TA), nicknamed Tequila, was an enlisted officer in the UNSC Marine Corps, where she served under the 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment under Major Thomas van Zandt. On November 7th, 2548, she and the battalion were stationed aboard the ''Bougainville''-class destroyer [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow]], where they were sent to deal with a xenomorph outbreak on the colony Terra Nova, which was covered up of an attack by the Covenant. Biography Early life Teresa Aquila was drafted into the UNSC Marine Corps at a young age, serving during the First Contact War. She participated on the Massacre of Draco III, where she witnessed the horrors inflicted on human civilian prisoners by the Covenant, who allowed them to be eaten by starving kig-yar and unggoy. Battle of Terra Nova Tequila was aboard the ''Bougainville''-class destroyer [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow]] in 2548 when the ship received a distress call from the colony Terra Nova. Upon their arrival on the orbit of the planet, the Marlow was destroyed by a cloaked ''CCS''-class battlecruiser, sending the D77-TC Pelican the 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment was stationed in to crash-land on Terra Nova. While many died, Tequila, Major Thomas van Zandt, and some other Marines were able to survive, landing near the planet's only settlement, Freyja. There, Tequila helped regroup all survivors, being one of the first Marines to make contact with Private Amir "Bacon" Kinard, who awoke in a distant part of the settlement. Upon contacting him, Aquila guided the private through Freyja, which had become a massive hive for the xenomorphs that had taken over the colony. When the two met, Tequila gave Kinard a spare MA5D assault rifle, before they were contacted by a squad of Marines that were under xenomorph attack at Club Eden, a nightclub in Freyja, sending Bacon to investigate. As she was the highest-ranking surviving Marine, Tequila ordered Bacon to rendezvous to the center of Freyja, where the surviving Marines were regrouping. Despite his success, the settlement was almost immediately overrun with another xenomorph attack, which forced him to retreat to Freyja's sewer system. However, as he made his way, Bacon was attacked by a xenomorph Aggressor and carried away. After Bacon regainded his counsciousness, Tequila informed him that Major van Zandt, the leading officer of the Marlow Marines, was preparing for an assault against the xenomorph Keymind inside the nearby Staten Refinery. When Bacon rushed to the refinery to assist van Zandt, he found he and his forces were slaughtered by the xenomorphs, with Thomas being cocooned and impregnated by a Facehugger. Impregnated Forced out of Hadley after it became overrun by xenomorphs, Aquila boarded the [[D96 Albatross (Earth-5875)|D96 Albatross]], approaching the nearby jungle in order to pick up Bacon and other survivors. However, the dropship was shot down by a sangheili Ossoona aboard a Type-26 Wraith, and, while she attempted to gun down the alien attacker from the air, she was unable to do so. The Typhoon then crashed into the ruins found at the jungle, becoming swarmed by xenomorphs, which captured Tequila. After being dragged to a small hive, she was harvested and impregnated by a Facehugger with a Chestbuster. She was ready to die like her teammates when she was rescued by Bacon. Despite this, Tequila insisted on the private killing her so she could be spared from a horrific death. He almost carried her will, when the duo were approached by Katya, Freyja's colonial administrator, who revealed to them she could remove the Chestbuster within Tequila if they were able to reach her at the nearby Office of Naval Intelligence research facility. They rushed through the jungle towards the facility, while Tequila felt a horrible pain in her chest only growing. They were able to reach the facility, fighting multiple combat synthetics, and rendezvoused with Katya. When the synthetic prepared to remove the Chestbuster, the systems were shut down by Colonel Karl Bishop. Seeing no other way, Bacon and Katya placed Tequila in cryosleep in order to halt the Chestbuster's eruption from her chest. Tequila continued to be in cryosleep through the Battle of Terra Nova, later escaped from the colony alongside Bacon and Katya aboard Weyland's personal ''Eclipse''-class prowler. Personality Tequila was level-headed, professional and taciturn, keeping calmed down despite all the horrors she never experienced before during the Battle of Terra Nova. The 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment admired her courage and determination. She earned the reputation of being a survivor ever since her survival from the Massacre of Draco III in 2545. Well trained in close-quarters-combat against Insurrectionists, she employed a ruthless style of warfare. Equipment Tequila used the standard UNSC Marine Corps' M3 Pattern Personal Armor with a TNR shoulder lamp attachment. She kept the name "Louis" graved over her armor's chestplate. She used a M90 shotgun as her personal weapon, while also carrying a spare M41A pulse rifle, which she later gave to Private Amir "Bacon" Kinard. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Marine Corps enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment members (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Marlow crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Xenomorph hosts (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Females Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227